everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Musically Ever Afters
The Musically Ever Afters are a club devoted to the art of dancing and singing and almost anything musical! It is one of the musical groups at Ever After High. Started by the lead singer, Amy, and she lets anyone join! If your OC is a member they may add Mirror Blog posts, and songs too! We currently have 20 members, 14 onstage and 6 back! This club is owned by RoseCupid. Please do not edit without her permission -or SabineOfTheForce's permission, if I'm on vacay- unless you are adding your OC's Mirror Blog or songs. Thank you! :D ~RoseCupid 'To Join' Your OC must follow all the requirements listed here to join the Musically Ever Afters! If your OC matches all the requirements and want to join, please give their name, and their position in the band (Do they dance? Sing? Play an instrument?) Requirements #They must be a student at Ever After High. #They must enjoy musical things (singing, dancing, playing an instrument, etc.) #They must not have the same destiny as another OC currently in the club, unless they are siblings or somehow related. #No canon or background characters. OCs only. Members On Stage * Amy Satinsalve: Lead Singer (President) * Cynthia Swan: Dancer * Elizabeth Nimble: Back-up Singer (Vice President) * Glissade Tänzer: Dancer * Stella Nocturnal: Lead Dancer (Co-President) * Coco-Charlotte Pepper: Back-up Singer * - Ahseala Kie: Back-up Singer * Radu Zori: Flute player * Clover Spring: Bass Guitarist * Fiametta Steadfast: Back-up Singer and Dancer (Secretary) * Quinn Schauer: Violinist * Penelope Pea: Back-up Singer * Soren Trommler: Drummer * Tailor Quick: Pianist Backstage * Alcide Parfait: Lighting Manager * Aaron Kingsley: Manager (Treasurer) * Angeline Patchwork: Choreographer + Assistant Props Artist/Maker * Ayami Young: Props Artist/Maker * Marissa Stahlbaum: Hair Stylist 'Please note before you ask to join' Please note that if your OC is the child of the following fairy-tale characters, they cannot join this club, unless they are siblings or related in any other way. Thank you for understanding. *The Satin Surgeon from The Satin Surgeon *Mary from Mary Had A Little Lamb *The Sister-Villain from The Satin Surgeon *The maiden from Shippeitaro *Irolite and Parcin Parcinet from Perfect Love *The drummer from The Drummer *Petru from The Fairy of the Dawn *The boy who drew cats from The Boy Who Drew Cats *Scraps, the Patchwork Girl of Oz from the The Patchwork Girl of Oz *The Owl from The Owl *The eleventh Dancing Princess from The Twelve Dancing Princesses *The Duchess's cook from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland *The younger brother from'' Oh, If I Could But Shiver!'' *The Guy {LOL} from The Tailor Who Sold His Soul To The Devil Songs Once Upon a Star By Amy. About wishing. A Song to the Wise By Stella Nocturnal. A song she tributed to her mother. Fairytale Party By Amy. About her and her fairytale friends partying together. New Witch at School By Emma. About being the new witch at school. Love From the True Heart By Amy and Aaron the Hunk. About destined (and un-destined) love. Riddle Me a Song By Aaron. About riddles and other wonderlandiful madness. Storybook Adventure By Amy. About an adventure with her fairytale friends. Enchantingly, Royally Me By Amy. About being yourself. Blank Page By Tailor. A love song. Into the Sky By Emma. About facing your fears and pursuing your dreams, and a spark of rebellion. Time to Live By Liz, with the help of Eve. About going out, doing something fun, and living life to the fullest. We Found Wonderland By Tailor. About how things can be fun, but also dangerous, added with a touch of teamwork and friendship. Style By Tailor. About how everyone is special and great in their own way. (Currently under construction). Find My Way Home By Angie. About being unsure and lost, and wanting know where you belong. Meetings Our meetings are on Mondays and Wandsdays, from 3:00 P.M. to 4:00 P.M! Events *The Musically Ever Afters have been chosen to play at the Blue Moon Forest Fest! *The Musically Ever Afters have been selected to be the special band at the end of the Muse-ic concert by Headmaster Grimm's request! *By Headmaster Grimm's request, the Musically Ever Afters are playing at the school's fundraiser to raise money for Ever After High! Role-plays *Musically Ever Afters: The First Meeting Mirror Blogs Any members can post their Mirror Blog here anytime! ; ; ; ; ;; ;; ; ; ; ; ; Category:Clubs Category:Bands Category:School Groups Category:Music Clubs Category:Musically Ever Afters